


¡La mía es más grande!

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stony - Freeform, También está en Wattpad, Yaoi, cursi, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Steve y Tony discuten sobre quien posee el pene más grande de entre los dos y todo termina con resultados sexuales. ;)





	¡La mía es más grande!

**Author's Note:**

> ...Llévame contigo,  
>  Mi mundo entero cabe en tus besos.  
> Quédate conmigo,  
> Te quiero y lo confieso  
> Soy completamente adicto a ti... 
> 
> Reik -Adicto a ti

-Mira eso Cap, el 56% del publico piensa que la tengo más grande que tú.- miró la pantalla de su Starkphone de nuevo. -58%-

-Tony, tienes que olvidar esa encuesta de intergram.-

-Instagram, Steve, instagram.-

-Como sea.- Espetó acomodando sus cosas en el lavamanos.

Clint, en una de sus múltiples formas de matar su aburrimiento, decidió generar discordia iniciando una boba encuesta en instagram donde preguntaba:

**_¿Quién la tiene más grande?_ **

**_#TEAMCAP / #TEAMIRONMAN_ **

Los porcentajes iban variando a lo largo del día, durante una hora el Capitán llevaba la ventaja, durante otra Tony. Por supuesto, el millonario no perdía oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

-Tienes razón.- se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo, junto con sus zapatos y calcetines.

Steve rodó los ojos,  _¿Era tan difícil poner la ropa sucia en el cesto?_

-Aunque ambos sabemos quién de los dos ganaría.-

_Déjalo pasar Rogers..._

La competencia era algo que sucedía constantemente entre Tony y Steve.

_Sobre quién era el líder durante las misiones._

_Sobre quién salvaba a más gente._

_Sobre quien se comía la última rebanada de pizza,_ (Aun cuando había una jodida caja entera en la nevera).

Y aparentemente ahora,  _sobre quien tenía el miembro más grande._

Aunque a veces era tedioso, le gustaba la competencia continua, les impulsaba a ser mejor cada día, a alcanzar y superar sus límites, competir con Tony le hacía un mejor héroe.

 _Tony_  le hacía un mejor héroe.

Se tronó el cuello, acababan de terminar un entrenamiento riguroso y violento, incluso para Steve, (Natasha podía ser una entrenadora muy estricta) por lo que una ducha era necesaria para calmar el dolor en sus músculos.

Justo cuando pensó que finalmente había terminado el asunto, Tony comenzó a cantar:

_-La tengo más grande que Capi...-_

_No puede ser..._

-¿A caso eres un niño?-

Tony arqueó una ceja. –Un niño con la polla más grande que tú.-

Suspiró, aquél hombre sabía cómo alterarle los nervios.

-No sabía que la opinión pública determinaba el tamaño de los penes-

-No lo hace.- Encogió un hombro. -pero estoy seguro de que la tengo más grande, por el bulto entre tus muslos puedo determinar el tamaño aproximado y llegar a la conclusión de que tengo razón, ya sabes, matemáticas básicas que no entenderías.-

 _¿Acaso acaba de confesar que me mira la entrepierna...?_  Pensó Steve sintiendo su polla reaccionar ante ese conocimiento bajo la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

La sangre se sentía como lava por todo el cuerpo, Stark estaba alcanzando su límite.

-¿Quién lo diría? Las personas que salvamos todos los días se toman el tiempo de cuestionar el tamaño de nuestros penes.- Rió con el celular en su mano. –Es una locura.-

-Suelta el asunto, Stark.-

-Incluso enviaron mensajes a la cuenta debatiendo el porqué de su voto.-

-Tony...-

-Mi voto es para el Capitán por toda la masculinidad que exuda con cada poro de su cuerpo.-

Leyó el siguiente.

-Mi voto es para Tony, aun con la armadura puesta es imposible no notar ese bulto.-

Trató de ignorarlo mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-Mi voto fue para Iron man, mi prima era modelo y se acostó con él en una de las Expo-Stark y por lo que me comenta, el apodo hombre de hierro le queda perfecto.- Rió. –No recuerdo que haya sucedido eso pero debe ser cierto.-

Tony siguió y siguió mientras Steve trataba de no prestarle atención, pero como siempre, le era imposible ignorar a Tony Stark.

Siempre era así, en cuanto el millonario entraba a una habitación no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada, escuchar su voz, percibir su aroma. Era un verdadero fastidio.

Escupió en el lavamanos y se limpió la espuma de la boca con una toalla. Debía ponerle punto a esa situación o Tony no dejaría de presumir sobre cual grande era su polla nunca.

Caminó hacia el hombre de hierro, quien se encontraba dentro de la regadera, y plantó firmemente su mano contra la pared detrás de él, el fuerte sonido de aquél acto formó un dramático eco que vibró por todo el baño.

-Saca tu polla.- Ordenó el soldado.

Tony, sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Disculpa?-

-No me hagas repetirlo Stark, ábrete el pantalón y saca tu polla.- Se acarició a sí mismo sobre la toalla. –Esto se aclara aquí y ahora mismo.-

Tony asintió lentamente y Steve alcanzó a percibir un destello peculiar en sus pupilas.

-Como ordene, Capitán. –Lanzó su Starkphone fuera la regadera sin importarle en donde cayera.

El corazón de Steve latió con fuerza mientras observaba a Tony deshacer el nudo de su pantalón deportivo.

-No sabía que te importaran tanto este tipo de cosas, Rogers.-

-No es así.- Se lamió los labios. –Pero siempre es satisfactorio hacerte saber cuándo estás en un error.-

Tony negó con la cabeza, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. –Capi, Capi, si no te conociera bien pensaría que sólo usas esto como una excusa para ver mi gigantesca polla.-

-Lo único gigantesco aquí es tu ego, Cabeza de metal.-

-En eso concuerdo contigo.-

Metió sus dedos en el borde su pantalón.

-Última oportunidad de retractarse Cap, no quisiera quebrarte el ego.-

Le molestó la odiosa soberbia en sus palabras.

-Soy un hombre de guerra, Stark, podré soportarlo.-

Tony le miró los labios, sin decir más deslizó el elástico hacia abajo y con su otra mano sacó su miembro de su cautiverio, erecto apuntó hacia Steve, venas palpitando en su tronco y glande hinchado.

_Demonios... es enorme._

Por un segundo, Steve se sintió intimidado, pero luego notó la mirada arrogante y autosuficiente de Tony y lo supo, debía ganar. Tomó la toalla y la removió dejándola caer a su lado.

La soberbia abandonó el rostro del hombre de acero y en su lugar quedó algo que Steve no esperaba encontrar.

Una sonrisa.

-El Capitán jr. parece estar algo entusiasmado, estás completamente erecto.- Murmuró fascinado.

Steve cerró los ojos.

-Claro que estoy erecto, Stark, estás desnudo, sudado y no paras de hablar de tu polla.-

Abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito.

Tony estaba masturbándose frente a él.

-¿Qu... qué demonios estás haciendo?- Jadeó al borde de la locura.

-Necesitamos estar completamente erectos si queremos saber con certeza quien es más grande.- aseguró y añadió con una pizca de flirteo: -¿No lo crees así, Capitán?-

Tenía sentido. No estaba seguro si era la excitación o el calor del momento, pero tenía mucho condenado sentido.

Atrapó su propio miembro en su puño y comenzó a acariciarlo. Se mordió el labio para no gemir.

-¿Qué haremos si alguien entra y nos encuentra así?- El rubio cuestionó ligeramente excitado ante la posibilidad de ser atrapados.

-Jarvis, sella la puerta del baño, hasta que aclaremos esto nadie entra...- Recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Steve con la mirada. -...Y nadie sale.-

Como dos pubertos cachondos de secundaria, se masturbaron en secreto dentro del baño, el delicioso cosquilleo de saber que estaba haciendo algo muy sucio e íntimo estimulaba la piel de Steve. Nunca se había masturbado frente a otro hombre.

Se preguntó si Tony lo había hecho alguna vez, celos le apuñalaron el corazón inmediatamente por lo que se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien, tener los ojos de Tony Stark atentos a él era el mejor de los afrodisíacos.

Quería más que su mirada sobre él...

-Sabes...- Steve tragó saliva. –Regularmente, cuando alguien más me... uh, acaricia, me pongo más duro que cuando lo hago yo mismo.-

-¿Qué propones, Capitán?-

Se lamió el labio inferior antes de hablar.  _Sin rodeos Rogers_. -¿Intercambiamos?-

Tony asintió, sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Seguro, dame tu polla.-

Steve punzó ante su petición, quería escucharla una vez más, pero no quería abusar de su suerte.

La mano de Steve tomó el miembro de Tony.

La mano de Tony tomó el miembro de Steve.

Steve sintió las piernas volverse gelatina, seguro le temblaban patéticamente. El líquido pre seminal se hizo presente, lubricando sus manos y facilitando las caricias.

Sin mediar palabra, acariciaron al otro durante un par de minutos, ojos danzando por toda la piel expuesta frente a ellos. El hombre de hierro giró su muñeca y Steve gimió sorprendido, no había sentido tanto placer antes. Su deseo era evidente.

-Sabía que te gustaba.- Tony murmuró rodeando el glande Steve con el pulgar.

-No me gustas, Stark.- Steve aseguró con voz temblorosa. –No me gusta tu espalda definida ni tus brazos musculosos, ni tu lengua sarcástica ni mucho menos tu exquisito trasero.- Tragó saliva. -Y definitivamente no me vuelve loco tu vello facial.-

Tony rió, el calor de su aliento cosquilleó la piel del soldado.

-En ese caso " _detesto"_  tu cuerpo entero, desprecio cuan suave es tu cabello.- le acarició la polla con más ímpetu. –Definitivamente me desagrada lo adorable que luces cuando duermes y tus perfectos dientes cada vez que sonríes, lo bien que luce tu trasero en ese ajustado uniforme y lo masculina que suena tu voz cuando te opones a mí.-

_Oh... Tony...._

El millonario acercó su rostro al suyo. -Estoy seguro que odiaré con toda mi alma ver cómo te corres para mí...-

 _Oh... no..._  Steve iba a correrse, debían verificar tamaños ahora o iba a eyacular vergonzosamente frente a él antes de tiempo. Inmediatamente retrocedió saliendo del agarre de Tony.

La tenía tan dura que cada punzada dolía. Era como si su carne exigiera alivio.

-Supongo que ahora sabremos cual tiene más tamaño.- dijo jadeante.

-Como saberlo si están tan separadas.- Tony ofreció. –Acércate un poco más Steve, necesitamos hacer esto bien.-

 _Cercanía, Tony,_ dos palabras que sólo funcionaban para Steve si estaban en la misma oración.

Steve pegó ambas manos en la pared y cerró por un momento sus ojos cuando los dedos de Tony entraron en contacto su barra de carne.

-Tony...- Murmuró mientras la hombría de ambos se tocaba una con la otra.

Se sentía caliente, duro, punzante.

Sin permiso, Steve empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Tony, frotando su miembro contra el del millonario dentro de su apretado puño.

-Más fuerte, Steve.- Tony gruñó.

El rubio sonrió. –Parece que estás disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías, Cabeza de metal.-

-Sólo quiero que alcancemos nuestro tamaño máximo, para poder poner en claro quién tiene la razón aquí.- Gimió. –Soy un científico, es natural que quiera respuestas.-

Steve rió. –Por supuesto.-

Ambos movieron las caderas, sonido de carne chocando con cada movimiento, trataron de mantenerlo lento y silencioso pero rápidamente se volvió todo lo contrario. Fueron violentos, fueron ruidosos, cualquiera que pasara por la puerta del baño podría oír claramente los gemidos y los gruñidos.

-¿Qué te excita?- Preguntó Tony con cierta desesperación en su voz. -¿Qué logra estremecer y calentar ese cuerpo de soldado? ¿Uh?-

-Los besos.- El rubio jadeó rápidamente. -Amo ser besado, entre más lento y profundo mejor.-

-¿Donde?- Tony exigió saber.

-En mis labios, en el cuello, en el pecho me vuelve loco.-

-Muy bien, en ese caso abre la regadera, Steve.-

-¿Para qué?-

La mirada del millonario oscureció.

-Para que nadie pueda escuchar cuando te haga gritar mi nombre.-

_Por el amor de América..._

Steve lo beso con fuerza mientras abría la llave del agua.

Agua caliente cayó encima de sus cuerpos desnudos, aun si fuera gélida agua de lluvia, en ese preciso momento Steve estaba seguro de que la harían hervir. Jamás en su vida había estado tan caliente.

Sin dejar de masturbarlo, Tony se inclinó hacia Steve y besó su pecho, justo en medio de sus pectorales, pego su lengua y la arrastro hacia arriba recorriendo todo su esternón hasta llegar a su cuello, allí plantó un breve beso y nuevamente subió hasta llegar su barbilla, a la cual le dio y suave mordisco.

-Steve...- Tony llamó.

Pero Steve no contestó, estaba muy ocupado follando a Tony, restregando su masculinidad contra la de él, satisfaciendo a ambos con los movimientos de sus caderas.

A ese punto la encuesta era irrelevante, lo único que les importaba era saciar esa necesidad que quemaba su carne.

Tony estaba en cada nervio que excitaba bajo su piel, en cada vena y arteria punzante en sus músculos y en cada uno de sus sentidos.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba a merced de Tony.

Apartó sus manos de la pared y sujetó las muñecas del millonario sobre su cabeza y las mantuvo en ese lugar. Pagó su torso completamente al suyo y le chupó el cuello posesivamente, lo azotó con cada movimiento de su cadera, frotó toda su lujuria sobre su cuerpo.

Pisó los pantalones que Tony, que a ese punto colgaban flojamente alrededor de sus pantorrillas, Tony sacó sus pies de ellos y los pateó lejos.

-Pensé que no te gustaba.- Tony le molestó juguetón.

Steve gruñó. –Al diablo eso, me encantas. Tony, me fascinas como no tienes idea.- Lo beso en los labios. -literalmente me pones caliente, a veces el calor que siento es tan fuerte que haces que quiera estar desnudo todo el día.-

-No habría ningún problema de mi parte.-

Ambos rieron, muy brevemente, no tenían aire suficiente para hacerlo.

-Nunca nadie me había desafiado tanto.- Steve continuó. –Nunca nadie me había exasperado tanto ni mucho menos había cuestionado mis órdenes, me enloquece, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Me encanta, una parte de mi quiere tomarte en el lugar, ponerte en el suelo y someter esa inquebrantable voluntad tuya, la otra sólo quiere seguir tus ordenes, dejar que me uses a tu disposición.- Gimió.

-Pero sin duda, ambas partes de mi quieren ser tuyo...-

No era su intensión de sonar romántico, pero era la verdad.

-Steve...-

-Tony...-

Habían alcanzado el clímax.

Soltando algo que parecía el rugido de una agonizante bestia, ambos eyacularon en el abdomen del otro. La sensación del agua sobre sus cuerpos desapareció, cualquier aroma y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera orgasmo parecía no ser registrado por sus cuerpos, estaban completamente concentrados en el placer que sentían.

Semen se deslizó hasta sus pies al mismo tiempo que las contracciones y espasmos permanecían.

Mientras el orgasmo se disipaba, el agarre de Steve sobre las muñecas de Tony se debilitó hasta ser inexistente, Tony aprovechó esto para liberarse y tomar los glúteos del soldado con ambas manos, lo acercó aún más hacía él y lo beso débilmente.

En medio del vapor, ambos se relajaron, toda esa tensión sexual que habían cargado durante meses se había liberado en forma de un potente orgasmo. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado semejante alivio en toda su vida.

-Maldición.- El capitán jadeó tembloroso. -Ahora no sabremos quién ganó.-

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno...- El científico se lamió los labios. –Supongo que habrá que intentarlo una vez más.-

Emoción creció por toda la cara del soldado ante la promesa de más placer.

-¿Quieres vengarte de Clint y hacerlo en su cama?-

Tony carcajeó. –Eres malvado Capitán.-

-Tengo todo un lado oscuro que no has visto aún cabeza, de metal.-

Ambos disfrutaron explorándolo toda la tarde, al caer la noche, los dos vengadores yacieron exhaustos en la cama, acurrucados en pacifico silencio, hasta que Clint apareció en la puerta y a todo pulmón gritó:

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ AQUÍ?!-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, es una de las tres en la que he estado trabajando estos últimos días.
> 
> Esperen las demás, las pasaré para acá a lo largo de la semana. Tengo más historias en mi otra cuenta: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART Para que se den una vuelta por allá.
> 
> Compartan estas historias con sus amigos Stones y sigan esta cuenta.
> 
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
